


hit me with your best shot

by tomazalghul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Basketball Player, Cute, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, One Shot, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: this is gay





	hit me with your best shot

Ava Sharpe. The most popular girl in school. She is the basketball captain. She is tall, blonde, and gorgeous. Similar to a Mcdonald’s french fry. She is the reason why Sara Lance has a gay panic on the daily. 

Sara usually never got this way. She never hung around much people because she didn’t see the point. The only person she ever hung out with was her best friend Charlie. But she has never really developed crushes on people. That is until Ava Sharpe had to come to their school and be the most gorgeous person, with the most amazing arms Sara has ever seen. 

“Sara, are you listening to anything I’m saying or are you just going to keep on staring at Ava Sharpe?” Charlie questioned, as she chucked a grape in Sara’s direction to get her attention. 

“Oh um, sorry Charlie. What were you saying?” Sara asked as she turned her attention to her best friend. 

Charlie chuckled, “I was asking you if you think that the paper we have to do for science class is stupid or not. But I can tell you really don’t care.” 

Sara shook her head, “What? No! I do care. I was just distracted.” 

“Why don’t you just go talk to her instead of staring at her from afar like some creep?” Charlie asked, as she popped a grape into her mouth. 

“For one, because I am too much of a gay mess. Two, she is popular and would probably just brush me off. And three, I thought you wanted to talk about our science paper?” 

“I thought you would’ve appreciated if I talked to you about Ava instead.” Charlie shrugged. “You really seem to be into her.” 

“Pssh, I’m not into her. Sure, she is gorgeous but anyone with eyes can see that.” 

“She’s pretty much all you talk about.” 

“No she isn’t.” 

“Yes she is” 

“OKAY! So maybe I do like Ava. But it’s never gonna happen so I’m not going to concern myself with it and neither should you. I’ll just keep on staring at her from afar.” 

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Sara and just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her lunch. 

Sara was glad that conversation was over with. She doesn’t need to be set up with anyone or concern herself with dating. She just wants to get through these four years of hell so she can move out of Star City. 

Charlie then started choking on her water. Sara patted her back, “You okay dude?” 

“Zari just walked in and she looks like a goddess.” 

Sara chuckled, “Wow, you talk about me with Ava and you are sitting here choking over some girl. At least I didn’t choke.” 

Charlie wiped the water off her chin, “You have done it before. You just don’t remember.” 

“Bullshit, when did I ever do that?” Sara asked. She doesn’t remember choking on water because she saw Ava. 

“During the last basketball game. Ava smiled at the crowd but she was staring at you, so you started choking.” 

“She wasn’t staring at me. She was probably just looking in my direction.” 

“Whatever you say. Keep living in denial.” Charlie responded. “Anyways, for this science paper, I’m probably going to write about why I think the earth is flat just to piss people off.” 

“You mean piss me off?” Sara asked. “You know how much I hate flat earthers. I don’t even know why we’re doing a paper on that.” 

“See? This is why I wanted to do it. You get very upset so that means others will too and you know me. I thrive on people hating me.” Charlie said with a smirk. 

“That you do.” Just then, the bell rang and it was time for them to go to their next class. Sara and Charlie both got out of their seat and gave each other a hug “I’ll see you later.” 

“Okay Sara. Try not to die in gym from looking at Ava.” Charlie said as she released herself from Sara’s embrace and walked away. “And say hi to Zari for me will ya?” 

Sara just rolled her eyes and made her way to gym 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Z, pass me the ball!” Ava shouted as she motions at Zari to pass the ball. Zari passes the ball to her and she makes a perfect shot. “Okay team, take a few minutes for a break and then we’ll be back on the court!” Ava ordered as she walked over to her water bottle and towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She sat down and smiled as she saw Zari approaching her. 

“Practice is going well so far Cap!” Zari said as she sat down, putting her fist out so Ava would fist bump her. 

“Yeah? I would say so too.” Ava agreed as she took a drink from her water. Ava offered Zari her bottle, but Zari shook her head. 

“Nuh uh. I am not about to drink after you. Did you know that 80 million bacteria is exchanged just from kissing someone? Imagine how it would be if you drank after them.” 

Ava giggled, “Is that why you’ve never kissed anyone? Afraid of getting bacteria? I’ve seen you go three days without brushing your teeth. When you go that long, there are typically more bacteria in your mouth then there are people in the world.” 

“Shut up Ava.” Zari said as she playfully pushed her teammate. “Hey, so you see the cute girl over there doing pushups?” 

Ava looked in the direction that Zari was looking in and she saw a beautiful small blonde girl. “Wow, she is really beautiful.” 

“Yeah, she’s been staring at us as we play instead of working out. I think she may like someone.” Zari teased as she poked Ava in her side. 

“Why would you think that?” Ava asked. 

“Well because we have class with her every day, and she does the same thing every day. I am pretty sure I’ve seen her at our games.” Zari responded as she got up. 

“Huh, that’s interesting. I wonder who she’s into.” Ava got up with Zari. 

“Why don’t you go ask her?” Zari asked. “You’re always pretty confident when it comes to these types of situations.” 

“Because I don’t want to bother her. Plus, we’re about to play again.” Ava pointed out. “She can come over and talk to whoever she likes when she is ready to. 

Zari smiled at her captain, “Whatever you say.” 

“Alright team! Break time is over! Get your ass back on the court!” Ava demanded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sara loved watching the basketball team practice. Was it a little odd that she set up her workout area right near the basketball court? Maybe, but she just wanted the best view of the practice and for sure not to get a good view of Ava as she ordered her team around. Sara really did enjoy basketball. She just never joined the team because she wasn’t very good at it. Plus, she gets a gay panic just from looking at Ava, she doesn’t know how she would survive if she was her captain. 

Sara shook her head and stopped staring at them practice. She did want to get a good workout today. She didn’t work hard for the past several years to get amazing abs just to throw them away because of her being a gay. She began to stretch, when she heard a bunch of yelling coming from the court. But she didn’t even concern herself and just continued doing what she was doing. “Hey look out!” Sara heard someone shout as a basketball hit her upside the head, knocking her down. 

Sara was lying on the ground, holding her throbbing head making for sure she didn’t form a knot. She heard someone running over there to her and she felt a presence kneel beside her. 

“I am so sorry. I tried to catch it but it just flew right past me. Are you alright?” Sara froze as she heard Ava Sharpe talking to her. So that’s the one who is responsible for the throbbing pain in her head right now. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little bit shocked is all.” Sara responded, as she looked over at Ava. God, she was even more gorgeous close up. Her blue eyes looking over Sara with concern. “And my head hurts.” 

“God, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Ava asked, as she extended her hand to Sara’s head to make for sure a knot hasn’t started forming. 

“You could kiss it and make it feel better.” Sara chuckled. She then realized what she said and started panicking. Before she could say anything, Ava grabbed Sara’s head and kissed it. Sara swears she just died when that happened. 

“I am still so sorry. What is your name by the way?” Ava asked. “I hit you in the head, kissed you on the head, and I haven’t even asked you your name.” 

“Sara. My name is Sara.” 

“Well Sara, I’m Ava and I want to know how deeply sorry I am, and I will do whatever I can to make it up to you.” 

“You just hit me in the head. It’s really okay.” Sara said as she stood up. Ava stood up with her and walked over to pick up the ball that had hit Sara. Sara was shocked with their height difference. 

“No, it’s not okay. You were just over here trying to do your thing. I doubt you expected to get hit in the head with a ball.” Ava exclaimed. 

“Well, I’ve had that spot over here for a while now. I’m honestly shocked it took this long before a ball hit me in the head. It was just a mistake, don’t worry about it.” Sara responded. “But thank you for coming over here to check on me, I really appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, no problem. I just feel really bad because you’re small and adorable.” Sara swears that her brain short circuited when she heard the word adorable come out of Ava’s mouth. 

“Well, you’re tall and hot so it’s okay.” Sara said so fast, that she didn’t even get the chance to stop herself before the words came out. 

“So, you think I’m hot then?” Ava asked with a smirk. 

Sara started stammering, “I uh, yeah. I mean, who wouldn’t?” 

“You’re very cute Sara. I hope I see you around some more, but I really need to get back to my team.” 

“Okay, yeah I’ll see you around.” Sara smiled. 

Ava pressed a kiss on Sara’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “See you around Sara.” She then walked back to her team. 

“Hey Zari, my friend Charlie wanted me to say hi to you!” Sara yelled as she walked in the direction of the exit, trying to keep her composure. 

Yep, Ava Sharpe was going to be the death of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first fanfic I have ever written for Avalance. Sorry if this is crappy. I'm not very good at this and I was very nervous about writing. So leave your kudos if you actually like this and leave a comment if you don't mind! Thank you all for reading! Credit to my sister for helping me out!


End file.
